


burn (with the fire you've started in me)

by suspendedreality



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, They're... how you say... In Love™, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspendedreality/pseuds/suspendedreality
Summary: There was love in the way Gwil’s mouth moved against his throat. It felt like he was reciting silent words against his skin. Poems and declarations that Rami would hear later, if Gwil found them fit to share. Rami carded through Gwil’s hair, curled his fingers into it until he felt the gasp of air.Rami rolled his hips, finding that he could draw that gasp out a great deal.





	burn (with the fire you've started in me)

**Author's Note:**

> oh the title? yeah lads, we're gonna just take that billie eilish lyric Right outta context and pretend it's abt passion and love k thnx bye

There was a certain  _ something _ about having wonderfully unrushed sex with your partner for the first time in literally  _ weeks _ .

Rami dropped to his elbows. Back arching, toes curling, he scratched his fingernails down the nape of his neck in an effort to ground himself. He was on his knees, with Gwilym fucking him from behind.

It was good, too fucking  _ good _ . He wasn’t going to last much longer—

And that realization put a twist in his stomach. He  _ wanted  _ to last. Gwilym had just barely had time to find his rhythm, with his hands holding Rami still and firm, his beard scratching between Rami’s shoulder blades as he pressed dozens upon dozens of kisses into his overheated skin.

Distantly, Rami recognized why he was in such a state. Too much prep. Too much buildup, he thought. He’d been too fucking keyed up and Gwil had treated him too right. It was like the edges of Rami’s world were fuzzing, and he was left loose and pliant, content to sit pretty and just  _ feel _ .

Gwilym’s mouth caught one of Rami’s fingers in his mouth, pressing kisses to his fingertips before opening his mouth to take him in.

Rami’s breath was stolen from him, taken along with a broken little moan. His fingers crooked, pressing down around Gwil’s tongue. Gwil hummed around him and laved over his sensitive skin with his tongue.

Rami felt that he would choke on his own breath. He was on the edge of his release, the very cusp and no  _ no nononono _ —

He wanted it to last. This had been their first  _ real _ opportunity to have sex in  _ weeks _ , and Rami was fucking ruining it. He cursed darkly into the bed sheets and pulled his hand away from Gwil’s mouth, letting it drop and curl into the sheets below him.

Gwil must have taken that as a positive string of reactions, because he dragged his hands down Rami’s sides and curled them around his hips. His thumbs dug in with  _ just _ the right amount of pressure, his thrust was angled  _ just so _ , muttering “ _ That’s it love, there you go,” _ — and that was all it took for Rami to come undone.

His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets. He sobbed brokenly, completely unable to conjure up any words in that moment.

Gwil fucked him through it diligently, seemingly good to go for as long as Rami needed him to. Because  _ he _ was still hard. Achingly so, still buried deep inside of Rami.

Oh God. Gwil wasn’t even fucking  _ close _ .

Rami’s hand pushed at Gwil’s hips until he pulled out. Gwil rocked back to his knees, leaving Rami little kisses down his spine as he went.

“ _ God _ ,” Rami groaned, tipping over so he was lying on his back. “I’m sorry. I just need a minute, I swear. Give me a second.”

Gwil shook his head, falling to bracing himself above Rami. He kissed him slow, lovingly. The edge had been taken off and heat simmered down, no longer so desperate and wanton.

Rami held his cheeks and kissed him for everything he had, trying to make an apology out of thin air.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Gwil told him, punctuating his words with a kiss. “I can finish like this love, I’m alright.”

When Rami looked down between them, Gwil had his hand around his cock, working himself feverishly. With a sound from the bottom of his throat, Rami pulled his hand away, replacing it with his own. “Can you hold out?” His eyes were wide, his tone pleading. He stroked Gwil slowly, no tricks or flair, obviously not aiming for Gwilym’s release anytime soon. He pulled Gwil between his legs and kissed him, mouthing at his jaw with his kiss-bruised mouth. “Wait for me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Gwilym hummed and lowered himself so he could work an arm under Rami, curling it under his shoulder and cradling the back of his head. “You are something, Rami,” he murmured, his voice but a breath between their lips. “Absolutely perfect for me.” Rami hummed pleasantly at the praise, a smile picking up the corners of his mouth. He let his eyes slip shut, basking in the wonderful words delivered with Gwil's deep voice. "You're so beautiful like this... All fucked out and yet still wanting more."

Rami keened, his head tipping back. He curled the fingers of his free hand around Gwil's hand behind his head, guiding him to curl his fingers into Rami's hair, tugging lightly. Like a cat, Gwil tugged on his hair rhythmically as he clenched and relaxed his hand. "Need so much to keep you satisfied." Gwil pulled his head back, exposing the long column of his throat so he was free to bite kisses into his skin as he pleased. "Just makes me wonder." Rami felt him adjust his stance, shifting his knees to better support himself as he took his hand out of the sheets, instead using it to sooth up Rami's inner thigh.

Rami took in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping open. He stared at the ceiling in something of a daze, eyes going in and out of focus as he slipped his leg up to hook around Gwilym's hip. His hand fell away from Gwil's prick so he could hold his shoulders, hanging on for whatever was to come out of Gwil's mouth next.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Just what do you do when we're away?" Gwilym went on, musing against the skin of Rami's collarbone. His hand continued it's slow pace up his thigh, inching closer and closer between his legs. "What sort of sounds to do you make when you're aching for me, when I'm hundreds of miles away and unable to hold you like this?"

" _ Fuck _ ," Rami gasped. Gwil's fingers met him again, testing to make sure he wasn't too over sensitive before slowly sinking back in.

"Need more lube?" Gwil asked gently, propting Rami to glance down at him. Rami just shook his head and tugged him closer with his legs. Gwil's fingers twisted and curled deliciously. It was slow, gently working Rami back up. Despite the lack of attention Gwil was receiving, his cock remained hard between his legs. The realization made Rami's head spin. This was enough. Even when he was so focused on Rami…

It was almost too much.

There was a comfortable happiness bubbling up in his chest, one that nearly made him soft around the edges, especially as Gwil moved back up to Rami's face, kissing the tops of his cheekbones. He nipped at Rami's earlobe and went right on talking, his words carried on hot breaths. "You could probably get anyone you bloody well pleased. All those high-rise people. But you're so patient for me — saving all this for me. Such a lovely thing you are. Such a good  _ boy _ you are, Rami."

Keening, Rami's back arched against the mattress. He cursed on an exhale. Gwil's fingers twisted in him and scissored, and  _ yes _ , Rami was getting back in this.

"Good boy," he repeated, his voice hushed and reverent. “So damn good, and all for me.” Rami made a choked sound and ground himself up into Gwil until Gwil removed his fingers in order to get a hand around Rami’s cock. Rami hissed at the sudden contact. Maybe it was just a touch too soon. Gwil praised him murmuring sweet words to him, showering him with assurances as he gently worked him over.

With a gasp and a moan, Rami pushed his head back into Gwil’s hand. “Don’t want anyone else,” he told Gwil, even as his eyes were firmly glued to the ceiling. “I don’t.” With a certain brand of effort, he rolled his eyes down to meet Gwil. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. His mouth dropped back open as he panted. “I want  _ you _ .” In every sense of the word.

Gwilym Lee made Rami feel things no one else could. It was something special — it always had been, even from the very beginning. It had taken time to get where they are now: so comfortable with each other, able to communicate through glances and the smallest twitch of their bodies. Rami was filled with such a fondness, such a burning affection Gwil that, sometimes, it damn well  _ hurt _

“ _ Oh, Rami _ ,” Gwilym breathed. Rami hoped that he’d gotten the subtext. Beyond the dirty talk in bed, blathering about while in the throes of heated sex when all you’re thinking about is getting off. It meant more than that.

They were so much  _ more  _ than that.

Rami dropped his legs from around his lover’s waist and prodded him back. Gwil went with little hesitance, and there was certainly no fight. Soon Rami had Gwilym sitting upright against the headboard, with Rami himself situated right in his lap.

At Gwilym’s insistence, they added extra lube. The slightly cool temperature reminded Rami of just how  _ hot _ he had gotten. Gwil wiped his fingers on the bed sheets when he was finished, and Rami didn’t conceal his distasteful glance. Really. He’d just washed these sheets.

A small apology was kissed into his cheek before Gwil guided him up. His rose up on his knees and when he sunk back down, it was with a choked-back groan and Gwil’s name rolling off his lips. Gwilym’s fingers tangled with his own once Rami as fully in his lap. It was in no way strenuous work. Rami’d been worked and stretched for some time now, since long before Gwil fingered him just a few moments ago.

The pause wasn’t for cool down, or adjustment. It was one of intimacy. It was how Rami was bent just so he could hold Gwil’s head cradled to his neck.  How he could hear every gasp of breath, soft moan and just-barely-uttered curse in the quiet bedroom. It was because they were able to stay like this, savoring the moment of trust and love — such indescribable  _ love _ .

There was love in the way Gwil’s mouth moved against his throat. No scraping teeth. It felt, rather, like he was reciting silent words against his skin. Poems and declarations that Rami would hear later, if Gwil found them fit to share. Rami carded through Gwil’s hair, curled his fingers into it until he felt the gasp of air. 

Rami rolled his hips, finding that he could draw that gasp out a great deal.

They found a rhythm. Gwil’s hands were holding Rami’s waist, and Rami’s free hand was curled into the top of the headboard, something to keep him steady as he bounced in Gwilym’s lap as fast as he could manage.

Rami tugged on Gwil’s hair one last time before he slipped his hand down, cupping the underside of Gwilym’s jaw.

Gwil looked at him with such unabashed affection that Rami melted. He kissed Gwilym as if he’d decided that if he spent one more second without it, he’d immediately combust.

It was no easy feat, to try and keep up the pace they’d built, and a kiss at the same time. And, depending on which one of them you asked, they didn’t. Teeth clacked in their fervor, and Rami finally pulled back, breathless in all of the best ways. He gripped the headboard with both hands this time, working his hips faster.

Gwilym bit kisses into his collarbones, and his hand found Rami’s cock, stroking him quickly. Just like that, the fire was back, and stoked to full blaze as they chased their release. Gwilym began to babble again, praising Rami with a reverent tone. Rami could barely hear what he was saying over the bed squeak, let alone actually register what he was saying.

His brow creased with concentration, his jaw tightening the smallest bit. Like a spring, he was being wound tighter and tighter until he was ready to burst. 

Somewhere through the pounding blood in his ears, he reached a moment of clarity. He heard Gwilym moan his name. More importantly, he heard the string of  _ I love you _ s.

_ I love you so, so much, fuck, Rami. You’re so fucking wonderful. Feel so amazing— _

In a past life, perhaps, Rami must have done something absolutely wonderful, in order to have this. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what that something could have been. After all, nothing could compare to this. Nothing would ever come near to holding this level of importance in Rami’s life.

Gwil’s hand skid up Rami’s back and pulled them flush together. Rami wrapped his arms tight around Gwil’s shoulders and just ground down into him, clenching down on him as best he could until Gwil came, shouting a curse and scratching his fingernails up Rami’s sides. He kissed Rami messily, pumping him with his hand for all he was worth until Rami tipped over that edge for the second time.

For a long, blissful moment, they stayed like that: panting, letting the euphoria seep into their bones.

It was wonderful, until it sunk into Rami’s head, just how filthy he felt. He carefully lifted himself off of Gwil, wincing at the come running a trail down his inner thigh. He fell back heavily, shaking the mattress with the force of it. He reached out blindly until his he made contact with Gwil’s leg. He stuffed his hand underneath Gwilym’s thigh, deciding that was the closest thing he was going to get to holding his hand at the moment, seeing as Gwil was very happily slumped against the headboard and  _ woefully _ out of reach.

Rami felt like he was composed of a not-quite set-up jelly. He felt limber and lose. He’d have been quite content to just fall asleep if not for the itching need of a shower.

That could wait, however, even if just for a moment.

“I love you too,” he told Gwil, realizing that he hadn’t said it back earlier.

Gwil, whose head was tipped back to ogle the ceiling for a bit, grinned wide and bright. He picked his head up to look at Rami, and Rami was caught for a moment by how badly he wanted to say it again. So he did.

Humming, Gwil shifted to lie down next to Rami. His hand cupped his cheek, and he kissed him slowly. He murmured the words between them like it was a close-held secret just between the two of them — his eyes said he’d very much like to head out and shout it off the roof of a building right now.

He pecked Rami’s lips one more time before rolling away and getting up off the bed with a deep groan. “Now come on. Go on and start the shower; I’ll need to change these sheets.”

Motivated by a need to be clean and a lust for cuddling in fresh bed sheets, Rami climbed out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs gently*
> 
> i don't know what this is, or why it came to be.
> 
> i just opened a doc and then??? idk four hours later I got this. i think i blacked out, honestly my favorite thing is how i've never written gwil/rami before -- had barely entertained the thought -- and then all the sudden, _this_ came forth.
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://mazlektov.tumblr.com/), requests are open rn =]


End file.
